1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an apparatus for generating of electricity. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus which includes a magnetic element and a coil element, wherein, by relative rolling motion between the outer surfaces of the magnetic element and the coil element, there is produced a magnetic field of alternating direction, whereby to produce electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the presently used dynamos and electricity generators all the resistance to rotation causes losses which reduces efficiency. The resistance of the magnetic fields to mechanical motions (rotations) of ferromagnetic cores or magnetic fields is comparable to an extent to the resistance (friction force) of an object when mass pulled along a plain surface.
rotor as large losses are experienced by a magnetic field as it passes through an air gap. Accordingly, the size of the air gap between the stator and rotor must be held as small as possible in order to avoid undue losses.